pretty_cure_rewrite_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Fresh Pretty Cure! (Rewrite Version)
This is the rewrite version of Fresh Pretty Cure!. Characters Pretty Cure Momozono Love/Cure Peach (Lauren Managello in the English Dub) Love is the main protagonist who is a 15-year-old girl in her first year at Public Yotsuba Academy. She is a cheerful and selfless girl who is the unofficial leader of Pretty Cure. She is liked by everyone in town and hates to see others suffering, even if they are her enemy. Her alter ego is Cure Peach, representing the power of Love through the Pink Heart and the symbol of the Heart. Aono Miki/Cure Berry (Marley Allerdan in the English Dub) Miki is a 15-year-old girl who is in her first year at Private Torigoe Academy. She is an elegant young woman who is talented in several fields and dreams of becoming a model, though Pretty Cure and her friends always come first for her. She states that she is "Perfect" at times. Her alter ego is Cure Berry, representing the power of Hope through the Blue Heart and the symbol of the Spade. Yamabuki Inori/Cure Pine (Megan "Megs" Pinebush in the English Dub) Inori is a 15-year-old girl who is in her first year at Christian White Clover Academy. She is a shy girl who loves nature and animals, and aspires to become a veterinarian just like her parents. Her alter ego is Cure Pine, representing the power of Faith through the Yellow Heart and the symbol of the Diamond. Higashi Setsuna/Cure Passion (Sabrina Easton in the English Dub) Setsuna is a 15-year-old girl who was brainwashed by Labyrinth along with her stepsister Mayuki into a mysterious villain named Eas. She starts off as a cold and isolated girl with a sly nature who remained loyal only to Moebius until her resurrection when she was turned back to normal. She now goes to the same school with Love, and becomes more sweet, reserved and patient. She also became the new student council president. Her alter ego is Cure Passion, representing the power of Happiness through the Crimson Heart and the symbol of the Club/Heart. Chiren Mayuki/Cure Limeade (Amy Ingram/Cure Apple in the English Dub) Mayuki is a 17-year-old girl who was brainwashed by Labyrinth along with her stepsister Setsuna into a mysterious villain named Crow. She starts off as a rude and tough girl who is more than ready to fight for Moebius until her resurrection when she was turned back to normal. She now is in her second year at Heiwajima Private Girls School, and becomes calm and polite yet analytical and sarcastic. Plus, she decided to join an idol group called Trinity. Her alter ego is Cure Limeade, representing the power of Wisdom through the Green Diamond and the symbol of the Star/Flower. Mascots Tarte: A ferret-like fairy from the Kingdom of Sweets who is sent to Earth to find the legendary Pretty Cure. Chiffon: A baby-like fairy who is the source of Pretty Cure's power. Azukina (Jammy in the English Dub): A ferret-like fairy who becomes Cure Passion and Cure Limeade's partner, and later Tarte's fiancee. Rewrite Changes *Miyuki is renamed Mayuki to avoid confusion with Hoshizora Miyuki. Plus, she is now a Cure in this version. *The Cures are now in high school, more or less. And they are now a year older (except for Mayuki, who is the same age as her canon counterpart). *Setsuna has a family of her own, instead of being with Love's family. *Setsuna and Mayuki are stepsisters in this version. *Unlike in canon, Setsuna and Mayuki are actually brainwashed by Labyrinth. They are less unsure of joining the Cures than in canon. *Clover and Trinity are idol groups instead of just dance groups. *Lucky Clover Grand Finale (known here as Pretty Cure Lucky Clover Grand Finale since there are five Cures in this version) is used a lot less often than in canon. To make up for this, all five Cures get new individual power-up attacks granted by the Clover Box. *Cure Limeade's main Pickrun is Midorun. *The Cures now get secondary Pickruns, which grants them new powers: **Cure Peach = Airun; Pickrun of Spring and Sweethearts **Cure Berry = Kiborun; Pickrun of Winter and Courage **Cure Pine = Inorun; Pickrun of Autumn and Miracles **Cure Passion = Shirun; Pickrun of Summer and Memories **Cure Limeade = Chirun; Pickrun of the Universe and Dreams *Their power-up form is Hybrid Form, which is their hair lighter, and the outfits gaining white trim with a cape. *Each of the Cures have a different fruit in their basic powers. **Cure Peach: Peaches, Strawberries, Watermelon **Cure Berry: Blueberries, Blue Raspberries, Grapes **Cure Pine: Pineapples, Lemons, Oranges **Cure Passion: Cherries, Passion Fruits, Pitayas **Cure Limeade: Limes, Green Apples, Pears Category:Series